


Un baño de agua caliente

by Lady_Arcadia



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Overthinking, She/Her Pronouns For Alex Fierro, The Ship of the Dead Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Arcadia/pseuds/Lady_Arcadia
Summary: Cuando llega a la fortaleza de Skadi, Magnus no puede sacarse de la cabeza el beso de cierta persona.Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, así como las situaciones mencionadas, pertenecen a su creador, Rick Riordan.





	Un baño de agua caliente

Magnus gritó cuando lo metieron en la bañera sin consideración. Todavía se sentía mareado por haber sido conducido —no tan amablemente— por los sirvientes de Skadi alrededor de la fortaleza de la diosa. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de descongelarse por completo antes de que lo arrastraran por cavernosos pasillos, separándolo de sus amigos. 

Aún tenía las entrañas heladas. De las pestañas y el pelo todavía le colgaban diminutos copos de nieve. No sabía si estaba sonriendo o su ansiedad estaba marcada en su expresión, porque no tenía consciencia de los músculos de su cuerpo.

Todavía podía sentir el extraño calor que el beso de Alex había avivado en su estómago y en sus labios.

Lo lanzaron dentro de la bañera de agua templada tras desvestirlo sin preguntar y le dieron una infusión que bebió a sorbitos mientras sentía que los dedos de las manos y de los pies se le iban a salir del sitio. Lo dejaron solo para que permaneciera en remojo y poco a poco los calambres y la horrible sensación de ir a morir (y esta vez, con más bien poca heroicidad, si es que la primera vez realmente había habido algo así) se fueron desvaneciendo. Sentía la garganta en carne viva por culpa de la poción (estaba seguro de que era un producto mágico), pero el dolor en ocasiones podía ser bueno: al menos, le indicaba que seguía vivo. Hace unos minutos, era todo lo que podía desear.

«No iba a morir sin hacer eso», había dicho ella.

Sintió como si se le hubiera caído la infusión ardiente en la cara, pese a que ya se la había terminado. Se hundió hasta el fondo. La bañera era lo suficientemente grande como para sumergirse entero. Sobre él, la cálida luz de la habitación parecía bañarlo todo de ámbar. Sumergido, no podía escuchar la tormenta azotando las ventanas. Solo escuchaba los sonidos lejanos de la casa y el latido de su corazón. Su sangre rugiendo como un río lleno de caballos de agua a punto de atacar su barco.

«No iba a morir sin hacer eso».

¿Y por qué no? ¿Por qué él? ¿Qué se había perdido? ¿Era otra de sus imprevisibles acciones? ¿No estaba siempre burlándose de él? Desde el principio, desde que le cortó el cuello aquel primer día. Y sin embargo… Se había visto a través de sus ojos, mientras la curaba en York. En ese momento no lo entendió pero ahora miraba el recuerdo con otra luz. ¿Quizá…?

El fuego de la esperanza resultó más efectivo que todas las pociones que los Aesir pudieran darle y una ola de calor le recorrió de la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta la cabeza al tiempo que salía a la superficie.

Unas manos rudas lo sacaron de la bañera un par de segundos después.

A él ni siquiera le importó.


End file.
